The Cursed Past
by vixinaminarama
Summary: Getting closer to their goal, destroying Naraku. A new twist to this story changes everthing. Can romance help destry this evil, or will it be their demise? new character shows up to help the inu-tachi
1. Default Chapter

"_KAZE NO KITZU" _(SP) could be heard for miles around. The gang had found another shard but this one was harder because this time a Dark Priestess had it. The priestess then suddenly appeared behind Kagome with a blade at her throat, making every body freeze. "LET HER GO!!" Inuyasha yelled, pissed that anyone would DARE touch** HIS **Kagome. The priestess slid the knife to where Kagome's heart is and jammed it in. Kagome's scream could be heard farther then the fight. It was then that Inuyasha noticed the blade glowing. "What did you do to her you fucking bitch!" Inuyasha fairly growled.

"Oh nothing. I just ran a cursed blade through her heart and she has two in a billion chance to live," the priestess said nonchalantly. Smirking she continued "only the two with the souls of Kiako or Suki within them," with that she disappeared.

"No not my Kagome"Inuyasha whispered tears burning his eyes. Unable to do anything else Inuyasha picked up Kagome and held her in his lap and cried silently. Inuyasha cried until all of the sudden Kagome glows blue, Inuyasha kept staring unable to look away. Amazed Inuyasha watches as Kagome's hair turns silver with light-blue highlights, _'what is happening?'_ Inuyasha asked himself, then Kagome's nails turned into ice blue claws with a black stripe in the center. Then all of the sudden Kagome had hanyou ears! _'What the…' _all of the sudden inuyasha had the urge to touch the ears _' ahh no wonder she does that… I wonder…'_ Inuyasha thought then started rubbing Kagome's new ears, jumping when he heard he _purring_._ 'Is she actually purring'_ Inuyasha thought. When he looked back down at Kagome he was startled to see a pair of blue/gold eyes staring up at him.

Kagome started purring when something rubbed her ears (Kagome is aware of her change). Looking up to see who was making her feel so wonderful, Kagome blushed when she saw inuyasha leaning over her. Blushing Kagome said "ummm… Inu what are you doing?"

Startled Inuyasha let go of her ears only to hear a whine of protest form a blushing Kagome. _'Does she really like that?' _Inuyasha asked himself. To test this Inuyasha rubbed her ears again, smirking when he got a satisfied moan form Kagome.

Kagome looked at inuyasha wondering what he was doing to make her purr ( she notices her change) "MM.. inuyasha what are you doing?"

startled inuyasha let go of her ears only to hear her moan in protest. curious inuyasha rubbed her ears again getting a moan of pleasure from Kagome. 'does she really like that' Inu asked himself. inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Sango ask what was wrong

"nothing " inuyasha replied calmly. I'll be right back" inuyasha said.

with that he ran into the woods with a startled Kagome in his arms.

Kagome hung onto inuyasha for dear life _' I need to tell him'_ Kagome thought.

flash back

"Kagome I am Kiako the Inu-goddess you will be changing into my hanyou self. you will have to tell inuyasha you love him and who you are, you also have to find Suki or we cannot finish our quest to find her love. the one who can break the curse "a voice said.

" what curse?" Kagome asked.

"if we do not find my love together with in one year we will die again." the voice spoke again.

"again ? what do you mean again?" Kagome asked.

" we were killed before, she was my best friend and a great lord wish to rid his son of her. so in order for him to do so he set upon us a curse that we'll be forever bound until we find our loves. we died at the hands of the curse and it took 50 years to come back. you have found your love but now we must find her and her love" said the voice.

end of flash back

" inuyasha we need to talk" Kagome whispered. feeling inuyasha wince, Kagome looked inuyasha over. finding the sniffed finding the scent of her blood and tears.

"Inu what's wrong?"

inuyasha looked down liking the new nick mane. smiling , he finally sat down. Inu sighed ' ok. here it comes, she's gonna ask to leave' inuyasha thought. hearing Kagome take a deep breath didn't help.

"inuyasha I...I love you" Kagome blurted out, startling inuyasha. "but we have to do something before we defeat Naraku. we must find Suki. this part is for you ears only. I was never reincarnation

of Kikyo. I am the reincarnation of Kiako, Suki's best friend. we must find her Inu! if we don't and she does not find her love, within the year....we shall die again..." Kagome rushed through the story and when she was done she looked up to see a surprised inuyasha.

"are you ok, Inu?"

"are you sure??"

"yes" Kagome answered

"so you love me?"

Kagome blush "yes, of course I do"

inuyasha blushed "well why didn't you say so earlier?" Inuyasha said then kissed HIS Kagome in very passionately

"I love you too" he whispered. (AWWWWW)

after the kiss inuyasha said

"I like the cute new look even though I didn't mind what you looked like before." Kagome was like 'what are you talking about what new look?!!!!

so Inu Yasha took her to a river to show her. at first she fainted. but after about 10 min of getting use to things she was very happy.

that night inuyasha and Kagome spent the night in the safe little clearing. in one of the many trees. they just snuggled together enjoying the company of one another.


	2. Chapter 2

next morning they went back to find their friends. Once that was done they told their friends the story once more and decided to find this Suki person before it was to late.

it had taken about two days and finally they found what they have been searching for.

" Follow me" Kagome shouted running ahead of the gang. Kagome followed the scent of lavender and cinnamon to a clearing where she found a girl about her age with a hole in her leg.

"SUKI!!" Kagome ran up to the girl and held her hands.

"please work" Kagome whispered.

everybody gasped as a blue light enveloped Kagome and the girl.

( first descriptions; yes things change)

for the girl her hair turned gold and grew down so it was just below her knees. And a pink teardrop with a black paw print settled on her forehead. Purple stripes appeared upon her cheeks, wrists, waist, and ankles. Grew pointed kitty ears and her eyes turned a light purple. she also grew a pair of light pastel purple wings, a fuzzy pink w/ blue striped tail, and then 6 silver hoops appear on her wrists and ankles she is clad in a purple kimono with white Sakura blossoms .

Then Kagome screamed drawing all eyes to her. Everybody looked at Kagome just in time it see a pair a light silver blue wings come out of her back. then Kagome's hair turned light blue and grew to her ankles, and her eyes turn midnight blue. then Kagome grew a blue tail with a silver tip as well as a pink teardrop inside a golden sun on her forehead. then 6 golden hoops appear on her wrists and ankles. now Kagome is clad in a light kimono with pink Sakura petals around the bottom. Then just as fast as it appeared the blue light was gone and Suki fainted form the blood loss. Kagome snapped her fingers and two water dragons appeared with weapons and two necklaces around their necks.

"Shippou and Kirara meet Kiri and Sumi. Kiri my stuff thank you." Kagome said with not even a tremor in her voice. Kagome placed her necklace around her neck then noticing that Suki had waken she asked if she was ok and with a nod from her friend she gave her necklace.

Suki nodded and said that "I'm fine just a little faint . well lets get this man / lover hunt over. but for the night I think that it would be best if we stay here for the night and get started in the morning.

just then Miroku comes up to Kagome and Suki, grabs one of both hands and asks

"will you bare my children?"

Suki and Kagome have an anime sweet drop and the next thing you hear is

smack

crack

wack

" Wohooo thank you Sango!" inuyasha and Shippou together.

" oww lady Sango why did you have to hit me?"

"letch" Sango speaks with anger in her voice. dawn had come upon the small campsite. to find Shippou & Kirara snuggled together and Kagome's sleeping bag. In it was Suki. Kagome had insisted that she sleep in it because of her leg. which had be patched up. she also had her new little babies with her under the cover with her. Kagome and inuyasha had disappeared. the dragons had gone of to get breakfast. Sango was sleeping suprisingly close to Miroku. it had been a cool night. they had all stayed up late talking and enjoying themselves.

they had talked about finding Suki's lover. What he looked like & what his name was were that most important thing but all Suki could remember was the fact that he looks like inuyasha a bit.

Flash back

The night air was cold and crispy. They were all siting around the fire Kiri and Sumi were cooking some fish they helped catch for dinner (they have human forms but they look like Suki with hair about mid back and wavy Kiri's is blue though and neither of them have markings). sitting next to their mistress' peacefully. Shippou and Kirara are asleep already. Miroku sat next to Sango his hand had wondered a bit during dinner so he still has a couple of red handprints on his face. Kagome and inuyasha were relaxed in each other's embrace. Kagome's wings are not being a problem seeing that they can go in and out of her back at will.

(yeah)

she was being to fall asleep. inuyasha notices this and knows that she is going to fall a sleep soon. so he finally asks

" umm...Suki right?"

"yes"

" What does this guy look like do you remember any?" inuyasha asks

"no, not much only that he had silver hair, amber eyes and was absolutely beautiful in his youkai form." suki say honestly.

Kagome sighed " that could be any youkai in the land."

"Speaking of which, whose territories are we in right now?" Sango says in a tired tone. she gets up to stretch her tired muscles and sits back down.

inuyasha looked around wondering the same thing when a certain scent hit his noise, Kagome noticed the look on Inuyasha's face and sniffed as her eyes opened wide in horror,

"BLOOD" the both of them spoke in unison. that one word brought the other 4 heads up.

Suki was the first to jump up and run towards the scent followed closely by the others. they had awaken Shippou and Kirara. what Suki saw there made her gag.

"there must have been a battle" Kagome said. there were kitsune and youkai bodies every where but mostly the bodies were Inu-youkai bodies. Suki's face paled a shade below ghost when she saw all the silver hair.

"look for the mask" Suki said under her breath and fainted. Shippou and Kirara were being held back by Miroku and Sango.

"what mask" Kagome asked

"i don't know but lets see if someone is wearing a mask." inuyasha said (omfg). With that he and Kagome went looking for a mask. not finding one.

Sango and Miroku and chosen to stay behind and watched from the sides with the kit and kirara.

Meanwhile Suki had woke up. ' was someone poking her?' she though looking over to see who was poking her and gasped when she saw a pair of round almond colored eyes watching her.

"You can come out now. We wont hurt you" Suki cooed then she gasped. she saw a small kitsune girl around 5 holding a crying bundle. Suki held out her arms and the child ran into them and started crying. Suki rocked them until they stopped crying.

"it's ok" Suki cooed " there better?"

the girl nodded "um... my name is Takoia and this is Mieko. he is my brother." the girl said quietly and a bit shyly.

"Where are your parents Takoia?" Suki regretted saying those words as Takoia winced.

"Oh forgive me, I should have known" Suki said then she got an idea

"why don't you two travel with me and my friends? I'll look after you. and you can play with Shippou!!" Suki suggested. At this Takoia jumped up and down clapping (Suki has Mieko), Takoia screamed and hid behind Suki. It was then she noticed inuyasha growling at her.

"What now inuyasha" then she hear a squeal and looks to see Kagome holding a struggling Shippou and Takoia jumping up and down hopefully at Suki.

"Who are they wench" inuyasha growled not wanting Kagome to adopt another kit.

"They are mine" Suki said surprising everyone within hearing except Mieko who asleep. 'thank god' inuyasha sighed.

Takoia grinned "really? I really get a new mommy now? and the squealed. The 4 adults winced at the noise and Mieko woke up he started crying again.

"Kagome could I have a shard please?"

Kagome hesitated but gave her the smallest shard.

"Thankz" Suki took the shard then remembering the guys; Suki glared at inuyasha and turned her back to the spot where the trees started. She felt was Miroku was at and jammed the shared into her breast, it grew a little and became heavier.

Suki picked Mieko up and held him to her breast. She hidden from the view of every one except the girls and dragons, which stood there quit and contempt that there mistress' were back. when he was done he burped and fell quietly asleep. they left the battlefield it was only about 10 miles back to their camp and settled back down for the evening. Kagome let them have the sleeping bag. She and Inu went into a near tree. Suki feeling sleepy laid down in the sleeping bag with Mieko still in her arms. Feeling a tug on her arm, Suki looked up to see Takoia looking at her. Suki smiled and moved so that Mieko and Takoia were close to her. Takoia was happy she eagerly lay down with her brother and new mother. soon they were all asleep unaware of the cold eyes watching them.

While every one slept on Inu left to go and do something leaving the group hoping to be back before Kagome noticed that he was missing.

20 minutes later Kagome noticed that he was gone. she noticed a strange scent that she had never smelled before. She likes it so she quietly followed it.


	3. Chapter 3: lemon

Chapter 3

Kagome was following the strange but exotic sent wafting through the air. She noticed that it was laced with heat that comes from hot springs. When she finally got there, inuyasha was doing something she never expected to witness such a thing. There he was butt naked in the spring sitting on a rock, moaning and groaning, kagome's name, as he pumped his hard, thick, dick. Her eyes were popping out as she saw it and started to imagine it going into her as she rode that rod into oblivion. She guessed that his senses were off because he didn't notice when she walked right up to him. When he finally noticed that she was walking right to him he stopped his menstruations and blushed feverously. Then that when she noticed that the strange scent was his arousal, but thats when he noticed that her scent was also mixed with arousal as well but that her body betrayed her as his did. She finally reached him her words were like soft sweet breezes to his ears.

"Why didn't you just ask to have me?"

" would you have said yes in the first place?"

" you want my answer know?"

"Yes"

" I would have said yes and I still will"

inuyasha sat there on the rock in shock. Kagome finally tired of having 5 minutes of shock between them and kissed him full on the lips. He reacted immediately. Kissing her was like heaven. She tasted so sweet and oddly familiar. He started to strip her and the look in their eyes were all the words that they needed. When he finally saw her naked, with her permission, he was in awe and was happy to be the first to take her body and soul. They started to touch every place that they could reach. If not with their hands then with their lips and eyes. They were both happy at what they saw. To inuyasha her body was perfect, she had wonderful breasts, small frame but not to small, pert butt, lovely hips, and nicely shaped long legs.

Kagome was just enjoying what she saw as well. He had a sexy body, broad shoulders and a trim waist, buns of steel, long strong legs, and a piece of anatomy that demanded attention. Her eyes were glued to his surprisingly LARGE penis. ' my GOD...I wonder if he will fit...ohhh who cares I just want to go riding that piece of lovely equipment'. Then she noticed that he was lightly laughing at her face.

" you wanna stop, I can stop if you want me to"

inuyasha was suckling at he breast and he was beginning to drive her crazy. His hands were moving down to her center. One ...no two fingers were sliding into her.

"Nooooo...ohhh yes...don't stop please I need you to do this with me."

" as you wish."

He slowly and painstakingly got her ready for him. Finally when she had her first orgasm he slid into her. He was being very gentle and when he came to he maiden head he was quick. She yelped and he waited for her to get use to him. When she moved up then down he couldn't take it no more he started out with the long hard strokes. Finally after 2 hours and 8 orgasms later. They laid back to relax inuyasha was lapping at the bite mark that he had placed on her neck. She just smiled at him. She had placed her mark on his left nipple over his heart. It had stared to blossom into a golden sun with a pink tear drop. They laid there just relaxing and enjoying each others company. Then inuyasha went still.

" what is it inu?"

" Sesshomaru and Kouga...are both at the camp site. Shit!. come on lets hurry."

Kagome gasps and with that they get dressed and hurry as best they can to defend their friends and family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

camp sight

The fire was still going nicely. Everyone was safe and sound asleep. Suki had her Mieko laying on her chest holding him gently but firm and little Tokoia was sound asleep next to shippo and kirara. They were all in or on kagome's sleeping bag feelings of safety and love surrounding them. But deep in the shadows were a pair of cold, golden/amber eyes. But not far of were also a pair of heated blue ones. Without warning Kouga the wolf lord appears making a grand entrance with his strong wrill wind thanks to his jewel shards. Shippo, Tokoia and kirara go flying into the tree while suki still not at full strength holds onto Mieko for dear life.

"Who are you?" Suki asks is a somewhat stunned/worried face. "Shippo is everyone okay?" she asks the kit still in the tree.

"Were fine" his reply was muffed by some leaves. Suki lets out her breath as she just realizes that she was holding it.

"I'm kouga lord of the northern wolf tribe. Who are you and where is kagome, the monk, other woman and the mutt." he asks her but not looking her in the eyes but looking at her body. He is impressed by what he sees and wants it instantly. While kouga is talking shippo, kirara and tokoia are getting out of the tree and go to stand near the fire. In between suki and Kouga to be sure that he doesn't do anything he shouldn't.

"I again ask you who you are and where the others are?" kouga said in a somewhat husky note in his voice. Suki noticed this and was instantly uncomfortable.

The golden/amber eyes notice the familiar females uncomfortable attitude toward to wolf.

"Suki is my name if you must know. And I don't know were kagome and inuyasha are at the current moment but Sango and Miroku went somewhere. Why do you need to know, the others have never mentioned you before." quietly she murmured to herself "Or how rude you are."

But before kouga could make any more advances to this suki the cold eyed Sesshomaru stepped out where he had been hiding and made them all stare.

" Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" kouga asked in a deep threatening voice.

Sesshomaru look at suki with his cold eyes then said in his cold voice "why does it matter were I go to you."

Suki looked you at the handsome/beautiful stranger he seemed for familiar to her. She was stunned yet happy to see this visitor. "I know you" she said in a soft sweet voice that for some reason pulled at his heart. Then the memories hit her hard. "Sesshomaru you heartless ass you destroyed my favorite doll then if that wasn't enough you ruined my kimono."

Sesshomaru blinked as if trying to remember doing suck a thing to this beautiful creature.

Kouga was fuming for no reason but when he said " you hurt this poor girl, you really are a heart-less bastard." But with out warning kouga go flying and land on his thick head not know what the hell happened and became unconscious. Shippo brought out his markers and had little interest with what the adults were doing he have a marker to tokoia and said in an impish little voice "lets have some fun." and they both start laughing quietly. They started to draw with permeant marker Kouga's face. They were drawing around his eyes and his mouth. Then they started to do stuff on his arms, legs, chest and shoulders. Suki and sesshomaru weren't auguring because they were both watching in amusement as they kits drew on the young lord's face. He had so many different colors on his face. Sesshomaru was laughing on the inside and suki was just cracking up with it. They just let the kits do as they pleased. Not caring what happened. A few minutes later kouga came to with a pair of demons laughing at him he began to wonder what was on his face when he finally saw in the river near them he was in shock. Then he came after shippo but before he could get his hands on the kit inuyasha and kagome appeared. Coming into the clearing but asking at the some time " what the hell is going on here?" but it answered it all when they saw kouga's face they burst out laughing inuyasha was on the ground with some much laughter. Inuyasha stops laughing and try to regain his composer. The next sound was from kouga and Sesshomaru because the caught the mixed scents of kagome and inuyasha. They others noted it to but most were to young to understand that though. Kouga turned to inuyasha but mostly kagome.

"What they hell did you do to my woman mutt"

"she's not your woman never was and now never will be"

"I'll kill you for this you worthless piece of bull."

"kouga, I was always inuyasha's for the taking and he finally took what was afford. Go settle down with Ayumi and have some pups with her." kagome finally said to stop the conversation. Kouga left in a bitter mood. His tail between his legs in a sort of way. They were unsure what he was going to do but hopefully it would be a good thing and not a bad. Sesshomaru was standing there next to suki not doing anything wrong, yet.

"Who are you really?" suki asked in a sweet voice

"he's my jerk for a brother and lord of the western lands." inuyasha said in a voice that was begging for a challenge but kagome was there to dampen it.

"That half-brother to you half-breed" sesshomaru said in his cold as ever tone. Suki shivered from it she didn't like it at all.

"Which brings up my question why the hell are you here!" inuyasha spat out. He was inching himself closer to kagome and his hand in his sword getting ready for anything his brother might do.

"Do I really need a reason for where I go and what I do for you?" he said coldly.

Kagome notices that some people in the group are missing and brings up the question. "Where the heck are Sango and miroku?"

TBC

so whats up with sango and miroku? What is sesshomaru doing here and where is the little froggy dude & rin? look forward to the next chapters.


End file.
